Thaurlach
| Creature-difficulty = アーチ・ネメシス | Genus = 古の悪 | Species = 知られざる者 | Region1 = Angmar | Region1-Location1 = The Rift of Nûrz Ghâshu | Region1-Location2 = | Region1-Location3 = | Region1-Location4 = | Region1-Location5 = | Region1-Location6 = | Region1-Location7 = | Region1-Location8 = | Region1-Location9 = | Region1-Location10 = | Region2 = | Region2-Location1 = | Region2-Location2 = | Region2-Location3 = | Region2-Location4 = | Region2-Location5 = | Region2-Location6 = | Region2-Location7 = | Region2-Location8 = | Region2-Location9 = | Region2-Location10 = | Level1 = 54 | Morale1 = 225,760 | Power1 = 18,738 | Level2 = | Morale2 = | Power2 = | Level3 = | Morale3 = | Power3 = | Level4 = | Morale4 = | Power4 = | Level5 = | Morale5 = | Power5 = | Dread = 10 | Alignment = 邪悪 | Common = 素晴らしい | Fire = 桁外れ | Light = 優秀 | Shadow = 素晴らしい | AncientDwarf = 優秀 | Beleriand = 優秀 | Westernesse = 優秀 | Frost = | Cry = 良い | Song = 良い | Magic = 優秀 | Physical = 優秀 | MeleeDefence = まあまあ | TacticalDefence = まあまあ | RangeDefence = まあまあ | ConjImmune = 無 | StunImmune = 有 }} 攻略 準備 :1フェローシップあたり数個の15/30分 +5トークン :可能であれば火＆影ダメージ耐性ポーション（名声商人から） :上級バフを持つ食べ物 :MNSが2人以上いると安定度が増す :GRD理想的 :全疾病耐性特性（戦闘中にも傷の治療ができるようになる）を装備したLRM :恐怖・傷・毒解除ポーションをそれぞれ20本 戦闘 との戦闘は非常に時間がかかる（30分以上）ため、戦略を3つの主要部分に分け記述する。 戦闘中のいかなる時でもGlathlírelが倒された場合、レイドは即座にワイプされる。 Glathlírelの台詞 :;"Then it is as I have feared. There is little time, but you must know the peril you face! Prepare yourself and listen to my tale." :「見知らぬ方々…エルドギャングに差し向けられたのですか？」 :「では私の恐れていた通りですね。残された時間は少ないですが、直面している危機を知る必要があります！心してお聞きなさい」 :;"Long ago, at the breaking of Thangorodrim, Thaurlach flew to this land and I gave chase." :「はるか昔サンゴロドリムが崩壊した時、サウアラックはこの地へ逃れ、私はその者を追いました」 :;"At his coming, all was beset with brimstone and flame, and he eluded me." :「その時この地は硫黄と炎で満たされており、その者は私の追跡から逃れたのです」 :;"For long years he lay hidden, until the Dark Power rose again and Thaurlach awoke from his secret slumber." :「サウアラックは暗黒の力が蘇り秘密の眠りから覚めるときを待ち、永きに渡って息を潜めていました」 :;"He was revealed to me in that moment, and I struggled with him in battle." :「ある時その者は姿を現し、私はその者と闘いました」 :;"With the aid of the wizards I threw down my foe： defeated, but not slain." :「魔法使の助けを得て私はその者に挑みましたが、殺すまでには至りませんでした」 :;"Thaurlach sued for pardon at the feet of the wizards." :「サウアラックは魔法使いに許しを請いました」 :;"They deemed he should be imprisoned where he could await his judgment at the end of days." :「彼らはその者が罰を受け入れるその日まで、牢に閉じ込めることに決めました」 :;"Long have I here waited for Thaurlach to seek his freedom, that I may end his menace for good if he sought to escape!" :「私はここで長い間サウアラックが自由を求めるのを待ち、逃げ出そうとするのであればその脅威を正義のために終わらせようとしてきました」 :;"When I open this seal, the true test of your will shall begin!" :「私がこの封印を解いたとき、あなたの意志の力が真に試されることになるでしょう！」 :;"First, I must remove the seals." :「まずは封印を取り除きます」 :;"Now to open the locks..." :「そして錠を開けます…」 水の浄化 Glathlírelの所に誰かがたどり着くとスクリプトが起動する。 :;"You have come just in time! Thaurlach is stirring. There is something amiss!" :「間に合ったようですね！サウアラックが動揺しているということは、何か不都合があるのかもしれません！」 彼女は水を浄化するためにサウアラックの部屋に入り、左の通路へと向う。浄化される前に水に入ると即死する。 :;"We must purify these streams, or we will never be able to stop them! Protect me!" :「これらの小川を浄化しなければ彼らを止めることができなくなってしまいます！護衛を頼みます！」 :;"Follow me! They will do everything they can to stop us!" :「こちらへ！私達を止めるためなら彼らは手段を選ばないでしょう！」 この段階ではトークンは必要ありません。 彼女が左の通路に向うと、士気36,000のDark World-eaterが2匹出現し、彼女を攻撃する。 Dark World-eaterは自分自身をヒールすることができ、時々他の召喚されたDark World-eaterを召喚するが、CC可能である。 またその間、Darklingが4箇所、左の通路の2つの穴と右の2つから出現する。 もしDarklingが中央ステージ上の光るルーンに到達すると、Dark World-eaterへと変身する。 Darklingが変身する前に遠距離から始末できるように中央ステージ上にHNTを配置することを推奨します :;"I must clear the waters here. Defend me!" :「私は水を浄化します。護衛を頼みます！」 2匹のDark World-eaterを倒すと、Glathlírelは噴水の浄化を始める。 彼女が浄化するまで15～30秒の間防護する。 :;"We must hurry to the second chamber! Run! Quickly now!" :「ここは大丈夫です。次へ！」 :「次の間へと急がなくては！走って下さい！速く！」 次に彼女は右の通路に向かい、さらに2匹のDark World-eaterが出現する。 :;"We must purify this fountain, as well. Do not let your guard down!" :「この泉も浄化しなくてはなりません。まだ気を抜いてはなりません！」 上記同様の護衛を繰り返す :;"I am through here. We must continue!" :「ここは大丈夫です。次へ！」 両方の通路の水が浄化された後彼女は中央に戻る。 :;"Something is still wrong! He is stronger! We must..." :「まだ何かがおかしいようです！彼は力を増しています！私達は…」 :;"Ai! He is free! What has been done! We must stop the corrupted water from entering the pool." :「なんてこと！どうやって逃げ出したのでしょう！泉に汚水が入るのを食い止めなければなりません！」 :;"Hurry! Some of you stand with me, the others must handle the levers!" :「急いで下さい！何人かは私とここに残って、他の者はレバーを！」 その瞬間 は束縛から逃れ、次の段階に進む。 浄化が終わった時点でトークンを使用することを薦めます。 Glathlírelが中央付近の魔法陣に戻るとバルログの封印が解けてGlathlírelを攻撃し始める。 魔法陣にGlathlírelを守る担当を残してから、 二手に分かれてレバーを操作して浄化することになる。 レバーの部屋はレバーを操作すると扉が閉まるので、 レバー操作役と敵を引きつける役で役割分担しないと敵に捕まって閉じ込められる場合がある。 閉じ込められると床が抜け毒水に落ちて即死します。レバー操作前に持続ダメージ(Dot)など受けていると操作を中断される可能性があるのでしっかり治癒しておくこと。 レバー操作が終わると中央の魔法陣にレバー部屋で引っぱった敵を集めて倒します。 雑魚処理が終わったら回復を待って再び30分のトークンを使用します。 をキープするGRDを１人残してThe Ever-seerがいる奥の部屋へ行きます。 部屋に入ると扉が閉まります。別のGRDが閉まった扉を背にThe Ever-seerをキープすることになります。 部屋には４本の柱があり、それぞれThe Ever-seerからの視線を遮りつつ、 壁際から出現するDarklingが部屋中央左右にある二つの穴へ入らないように処理しつつThe Ever-seerを攻撃します。 The Ever-seerを倒し終わったら四つあるレバーを操作することになります。マップのアルファベットを参考にしてC→B→A→D→Cの順で操作する。この操作をしている時に を担当しているGRDへDark World-eaterが攻撃を仕掛けたり毒水の浄化が始まります。全ての行程が終わると扉が開き、敵がが2匹攻撃を仕掛けてきます。 扉が開くとDark World-eaterが１匹攻撃してくるので先に処理する。 は常にMTのトークンが切れないように注意しながら戦うことになります。 :士気180k～100k：各種バフ :士気100k～50k：前面病気攻撃（病気が６個ぐらいつきます）・即死毒攻撃 :士気50k～12k：ジャンプ攻撃（大ダメージの近接範囲攻撃） :士気12k～ヘイト無効NPCへの全力攻撃。 マップ ドロップ : Dazzling Emerald : Firey Quartz : Loringor : Lash Fragment : Wanir-men : Gilechor : Wig-feld : Edhelharlos : Broken Chain Link　※ クエスト開始アイテム　Quest:【50】The Fall of Thaurlach : Thaurlach's Blade Buff (バフ) / Debuff (デバフ) Category:ボス